Not Another Magus Fanfic
by Captain B
Summary: Just when Magus thought it was safe to settle down, he runs into some trouble with a band of bounty hunters after Janus, then befriends a young woman who swipes his amulet. Magus knows more about his new partner than he reveals, but doesn't trust her.
1. introduction

Not Another Magus Fanfic

by Captain B

Chapter 0: Introduction

Thousands upon thousands of years ago, before the luxury of speed bikes and

weather domes, before people even used guns, before even mystics themselves,

The earth was a series of islands, peninsulas, small continents, seas,  
rivers, and

lakes, caused by a massive tidal wave. One of these islands was home to a village

of refugees from the tidal wave. Boats and ships would periodically sail to and from

the island, either with supplies or passengers. On this island was a mountain, on

which all of the villager's houses were located.

Of all the houses on the island, one particular house was of most interest.

Amongst the three families crowded into the estate, There was a rather unique

individual. Unique because, unlike anyone else on the island, he possessed the

talent of magic, something that had all but disappeared in the world. He was also a

bit of a scientist, perfecting his magic and discovering new uses and spells. He

never lost his temper, though no one dared anger him, and on several occasions,

he protected the inhabitants from evil. His name was Magus.

Magus didn't speak much of where he came from, or how he acquired his unique

trait, though he did make it a point to socialize, even if he only embarassed himself.

This was not the case when he appeared shortly after the tidal wave,  
though.

When he first made himself known, he was a quiet, grouchy hermit, who hid from

others to avoid socializing. Some say however, that being in the location he was

changed him. He regularly played with children, and even entertained the small

audiences of the island. He was nominated to rule over the island several times, but 

for "personal" reasons, declined. On the outside, it seemed Magus was an ideal,

benevolent spirit with a unique gift. But if one knew the life he left behind, they

could see past his image, to a deep pain, forever lingering in his soul.  
Yes indeed,

this Magus is the very same infamous terrorist that attacked Guardia in the middle 

ages. People thought he died after a terrible accident in his castle,  
but in reality, he

came here.

Magus also left a few friends behind, including a sister.  
Every time

Magus thought of her, he had to run away to save himself further embarassment.

As a child, she was the only person who would be his friend. One day,  
they were

separated, and he lost her. His only memory of "Schala" was a metal amulet he

wore on his right leg. A gift she left him shortly before they were seperated. It

brought him many good memories, but also reminded him of his sister,  
which caused

a lot of heartbreak. Somewhere out there in the world, she could be in danger, and

there was nothing Magus could do to find and help her. Still, life would go on for the

aging wizard. He finally had several friends, and for once in a long time, his heart

was warm. But all that would soon change... 


	2. Chapter 1: Primal urge

Chapter 1: Primal urge

At a desk, lit only by candlelight and the setting sun, a wizard writes.

"...I sometimes ask myself whatever happened to my comrades. I cannot

honestly tell, but I can make predictions... the toad is probably some high knight or

something... ...or maybe he's whining because he can't reach me and kill me? That

would be a treat to see. The boy and his girlfriend are probably married, maybe

even king and queen... ...poor guy. The little nerd? Certainly not inventing time

travel, otherwise they would visit. I have made a conscious effort to find out

whatever happened to Ayla, though. Amazingly enough, not but 5 weeks ago, I

discovered what roughly translated to "Eoca", or, as I recall it, "Ioka". Located in a

cave was a stele depicting a woman fighting anthromorphic dinosaurs. "Eila". It also

mentioned, translated well, "Lavos". On the back, Ayla passes her mantle on to her

daughter. It can be assumed Ayla grew old, died naturally. What bothers me,

though, is that it contains a small image of what appeared to be Schala engraved

on the bottom, as well as a Nu engraved above her. What does this mean? Is she

living in prehistoric time? It frustrates me that there is nothing I can do to find out.

Still, my adventure is over. I do dream of traveling again, but..."

Magus was cut off midsentence when someone in the hallway started

screaming. "What in the hell", Magus muttered as he opened the door. His

expression lowered when he saw the smoke. "Alfador! Come!", he shouted. The

frightened feline jumped into his arms, and he hurried into the hallway, wrapping his

cape around himself and the cat. He stopped by the closet, and quickly opened an

old dusty oak case. Inside was the Hurricane Scythe. Magus eyed the weapon with

an unhealthy smile in his eyes. "Whoever did this takes me too lightly", he thought

to himself. "What a treat it will be to see the look in their eyes as I redefine fear

for... ...no... ...gotta get everyone out first. That's more important." Most of the

people had already escaped, but Magus could hear one voice of fear that didn't

belong with the vandals: an infant, still in her crib. Magus shushed the child rather

gently and ran out of the building just as the doorway collapsed behind him.

After reuniting mother and child, Magus soared high into the air and scanned

the island below. "The Black Wind Howls," Magus uttered as he spotted a small

group of figures running towards the dock. His psychotic smile turned into a maniacal

grin, his fanged teeth showing. At that moment, old habits took over. "It's been too

long since blood and meat!"

The bandits untied their boats as the light outside diminished. Soon, There

was nothing to light their way, but they were safe... They were pulled away from

the island. Then, a deafening roar shattered the silence of the night. Magus, atop a

mighty winged monster, grabbed one of the bandits by the shoulder and dragged

him up the mountain. Once they had reached the top, the man wet himself. Magus

let loose a rage unseen before. "Why did you attack my house!?" When he didn't

get an answer, he shook the rag doll violently. "Why!?" Again, the man was too

scared to even speak. Only stutter. Magus took him over the burning house,

dangling him over the flames like a worm on a hook. "Tell me NOW!"

"I... i... its... the boy..."

"WHAT BOY!? Stop stuttering and make sense!"

"T...the Prince..."

Magus's expression suddenly changed, and now it was his turn to be surprised.

"...what..."

"Janus! He said Janus was in the house!"

Magus looked quite solemnly at the man, then noticed everyone was watching

him, some now downright frightened of him. He composed himself before them and

responded. "I don't know who sent you... ...but Janus is not here. You have

burned down our home for no reason. Now, you will leave this island, and never

return, lest ye wish to face my wrath." With no further concern for his life, he

flung the screaming man into the ocean.

Magus adjusted his gloves, and saw everyone staring at him. Friends, children,

parents... They were more horrified of him than what just happened. Magus turned

away. "I... I just... I have to get out of here..."

Magus and the beast flew to a distant cliff, far from the public eye, and calm

enough to let the wizard think. "That'll do, Alfador" he said, turning to the monster.

As if on command, it shrunk back down into a little cat, and jumped in his lap. Idly

petting the furry friend, Magus watched distance as the house he had lived in for so

many years was destroyed. Once again, Magus was contemplating his life amidst

disaster.

"I actually had my temper in check... people liked me, looked up to

me... I was their hero... ...now, I'm a monster again..."Magus looked out at the

night. "Every so often, I'm actually happy with life. But what does it matter, when

every time that happens, I get thrown into a totally new situation? It's been this way

since I woke up in the middle ages... Most people would have gone insane in my

situation... ...it's a miracle I can still..."

Magus's words trailed off as he looked down at Alfador, who was now sound

asleep. For a moment, he smiled and pet the cat. "Is it you? You've been a constant

companion... you even knew who I was when I suddenly stopped being a little boy...

People say you're just a stupid cat... ...but I think you're more than that... ...even if

you don't know it, Alfador..." Magus's smile faded. "...but I don't think it could

possibly be just you... of course! How could I be so forgetful! Schala told me this

amulet... ...would..."

Magus stared at his leg, horrified. The amulet, the gift from his sister that

dispelled ailments and protected him from insanity for so long...

...was gone.


End file.
